


Every Day I Miss You

by AceTactician



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chrobin - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, post awakening end, prepare yourselves for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTactician/pseuds/AceTactician
Summary: The war had taken so much, consumed everything it could, but Chrom didn't let it deter him. His years of training had prepared him for the pain, his Falchion in hand as he forged his way onward, but no amount of training could have prepared him for the pain that struck his heart. It was one blow after another, first finding out his beloved was a vessel, then watching as the chaos dragon himself rose.Robin had given his life.Robin had saved them all.But Robin was gone.





	Every Day I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reigenonice (TardisType221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisType221b/gifts).



> This started off as a birthday present for my super awesome friend, but I decided to post it here too. This is the first fic I'll be posting, so I really hope you all like it. Feedback is very much appreciated, as well as comments and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy~!

The Halidom of Ylisse had never known a smile more radiant than that of their Exalt, a smile that shone alongside eyes that sparkled every time he looked upon his beloved. Truly the wedding between Chrom and Robin was a celebration to behold as the people danced in the streets and tossed flowers towards the newlyweds. The two made their way through the town towards the castle, hand in hand, as the celebration continued for hours on end. Eventually they were pulled into a dance, the crowd cheering them on as Chrom took hold of Robin’s hands.

“Wait, I’ve never danced before.” Robin quickly said, nervous.

“Just follow my lead, I know how. Maybe someday I’ll teach you.” Chrom reassured him as he led him into a dance.

Robin laughed at that, “I look forward to it.”

No one had ever imagined anyone could look as happy as the couple had in that moment, smiles lighting up the entire Halidom.

But ever since _it_ happened, it seemed as if Chrom’s smile would never return.

The war had raged on for months, but Chrom held his head high and fought for his people. After all, he had his best tactician at his side, his best friend.

_His beloved husband._

But no longer could he stand by him.

The war had taken so much, consumed everything it could, but Chrom didn't let it deter him. His years of training had prepared him for the pain, his Falchion in hand as he forged his way onward, but no amount of training could have prepared him for the pain that struck his heart. It was one blow after another, first finding out his beloved was a vessel, then watching as the chaos dragon himself rose.

Robin had given his life.

Robin had saved them all.

_But Robin was gone._

Chrom would never forget the look on Robin's face. He had tried to stop him, grabbing his arm and pleading with him, but Robin knew what he had to do.

He always did.

Yet when the battle was over, when Robin landed the final blow to seal Grima’s fate, his body began to shimmer, and both of them knew what was about to happen.

He knew Robin tried to stay strong, but Chrom also knew him far too well to miss the tears shimmering in his eyes as Robin brought a hand to Chrom's face, thumb affectionately stroking his cheek as he told him not to cry.

_"If this is my last moment with you, then the last thing I want to see before I leave this world is your smile."_

Robin's voice had been soft, and Chrom placed his hand on top of Robin's. He could feel their wedding rings softly collide and tears flowed down his face as he tried to force a smile. He hadn't wanted to send Robin off with guilt and regret, instead opting to let him go sweetly, to put him at ease.

_"Robin... Robin, I love you truly, and I always will. You were always there, always at my side. May you find peace and happiness in a better world."_

Robin's smile had been as sweet as it always was, eyes shining as he replied.

_"Chrom... I already found it... I found it with you."_

Robin's arms wrapped around Chrom as he pulled him into a kiss. It was bittersweet, and Chrom held on to him as if letting him go meant he would never see him again.

In a way, it did.

Chrom returned Robin's kiss, deep and passionate. His desperation had shown, but he gave no care. He wanted Robin to know how deep his love for him was, how words could never convey all of the affection that he held in his heart for him. He wished this moment could last forever, prayed to every God he knew to spare his beloved.

But before he knew it, Robin’s body began to fade as he broke away slowly. Chrom could still feel him on his lips as he looked down, unable to bear the sight of Robin leaving him. Instead, he felt a new weight upon his shoulders as Robin’s coat wrapped around him. Of course, Robin’s smaller frame meant the coat wouldn’t fully fit on Chrom, but he nevertheless pulled it around him as he looked back up.

_“I know it’ll be hard but… take this. Even if I disappear, I’ll always be with you."_

Robin smiled that same sweet smile that Chrom had woken up to every morning. The same sweet smile he treasured, the smile he vowed to protect and to love for as long as they lived and even beyond that. The smile that had embedded itself into Chrom's mind. The smile he would never forget. 

_"I love you, Chrom. I love you so much.”_

His words grew softer and it wasn't long before a breeze began to blow. The sun rose on the horizon and Robin’s body continued to fade, dissipating until he was gone with the wind.

Chrom watched him vanish, a sad smile gracing his features before he sighed, turning to his troops. His friends. He still had to lead them and his people. WIth or without Robin, he was still the Exalt of Ylisse.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t grieve.

Behind the closed doors of the castle walls, Chrom broke. He’d lost his eldest sister, and now his own husband to wars he never wanted. The first night was the hardest, the exhaustion from all of the fighting and the burden of now leading an entire country falling upon his shoulders, crushing him under the weight of his loss. Robin's words echoed in his head. Words of how much he loved him, words of how he would always be there. Chrom wanted nothing more than to have Robin at his side again. He was sure he must’ve cried himself to sleep, sure the only reason he could fall asleep was due to his body absolutely shutting down. In his dreams, he saw Robin once again and for a moment he wanted to believe that his disappearance was simply just a nightmare. He wanted to believe that in the morning he would wake up to Robin smiling, as he always did. Robin was an early riser, but he always stayed at his side until Chrom woke. However, when he'd woken up the next morning still in bed with Robin’s cloak wrapped around him, he found the bed empty. The spot where Robin would always be was bare, save for the indent in the bed that Robin had left from many nights of tossing and turning. Robin always had nightmares, Chrom remembered, but Chrom was his protector. He would always hold Robin in the night, the warmth of his body and the sound of his heartbeat lulling his lover into a peaceful sleep. All he wanted was to hold Robin once more.

But as cruel fate would have it, Robin wasn't there.

__

_He would never be able to hold Robin again._

The thought almost made him break down again, but he held back his tears. He had to stay strong for everyone.

In his room, he had decided to keep the tomes that Robin always used and the magical sword he had always trained with. To him, they were calming. They had a familiar aura to them, one that reminded him of Robin and put him at ease. The tomes were the same ones he would find Robin studying in the library late into the night. Some days he would even find the poor tactician asleep on one of the books, head settled on his arms. Those times always brought a soft smile to Chrom's face, and he would always gently lift Robin into his arms and carry him back to the comfort of his bed. The sword had a few scratches on them, but all of them told a story. He remembered the first time Robin picked up the sword, how he'd excitedly challenged Chrom to a duel only to be easily bested by the Prince. Despite his losses, Robin would always laugh, talking about how Chrom was the best swordsman he'd ever seen. At times, Chrom wondered if he really was when he had men like Lon'qu among the shepherds, but Robin always reassured him. He remembered the time Robin had asked him to teach him how to fight, how Robin had been determined to become just as good as he was and how eventually, after many long hours of training, he had become quite good. How he would always thank Chrom for teaching him, and, despite Chrom's disagreement, insist that he was an incredible teacher.

The recollection of those memories never failed to bring a genuine smile back to Chrom's face. His heart would flutter at thoughts of Robin, but it would also ache with longing for him, and he could never stare at the objects for too long without feeling lonliness creep up on him.

Eventually, he’d decided to erect a small memento of Robin in the field where he’d found him. It wasn’t much, but the stone engraved with his name meant he would be honored, and that was all Chrom wanted. Every day he would go to the field, despite the distance. He always told those who questioned him that he needed to clear his head, but those in the kingdom too felt the grief of Chrom’s loss and let him go without a word of protest. Every day he would discard the royal cape emblazoned with the Ylissean crest in favor of the Plegian coat that he draped over his shoulders whenever he went to visit the spot. At first, he would sit in silence as the breeze lifted his blue hair and the sun kissed his skin, but one day, he began to talk.

_“Robin… every day I miss you.”_

His voice at first was soft, hesitant, but he would tell Robin of his struggles being the Exalt. He would tell him of his accomplishments, of the peace they had created together, of the world that blossomed because of his noble sacrifice. He told him of the people, how they celebrated his bravery and how they were all thankful to him. The wind would carry his words, and some days, Chrom wondered if Robin could hear him, if he could see him. The thought would bring a small smile back to his face as he imagined Robin looking down upon the Halidom.

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, yet Chrom would still continue to visit that same spot. His visits became less frequent because of his duties as the Exalt, but he always made time to go.

Eventually Chrom had become so overwhelmed with duties that an entire week had passed since he’d gone. He had no time during the day to go, so instead, he waited for night to fall. He knew it was risky, and surely Frederick would scold him if he found out, but Chrom couldn’t relax without going there. Once the castle had fallen into silence, everyone having gone to sleep, Chrom made his way out. He walked under the starlit sky, the full moon illuminating his path as he made his way to the field. As he sat down in his usual spot, he couldn't shake the strange feeling he had. Was there someone else here? 

After a quick scan of the area, Chrom relaxed with a sigh, and began to speak.

“Robin, you wouldn’t believe how much I’ve had to do lately. Of course, these are my duties but I always find myself wondering what you would do. What it would be like if you were still by my side. I-”

A rustle in the bush roused him from his thoughts and he jumped to his feet, hand on Falchion’s hilt. “You there! Show yourself!”

The bushes continued to rustle and Chrom looked around, unaware of the presence creeping up behind him. When he did notice, however, he quickly drew his sword, reflexes sharp as ever, and turned, the blade raised to the neck of whoever dare threaten the Exalt.

The moon shone in the night, lighting up the face of the man who stood before him. Chrom’s hands began to shake as white hair nearly began to glow in the moonlight.

“It can’t be.” Chrom’s voice was barely above a whisper, “No, that’s… that’s impossible!”

_“Chrom.”_

He recognized that voice anywhere.

Falchion was quickly forgotten, the blade dropping from Chrom’s hand as he rushed forward, pulling Robin into his arms as tears began to stream down his face. He could feel Robin’s chest vibrate with the laughter that escaped his lips as Robin returned Chrom’s embrace, but more important than that, he could feel a light thud.

A heartbeat.

Robin was here.

Robin was _alive._

“I see you kept my coat.” Robin smiled once Chrom pulled away, and Chrom wasted no time taking it off and handing it back.

“It always looked better on you anyways.” A smile formed on Chrom’s face as Robin put the coat back on. Robin then took Chrom’s hand into his, and the matching rings on their fingers shone. It was then as Chrom lightly ran his thumb over Robin’s hand that he noticed the Mark of Grima had disappeared, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

“I can’t believe it’s really you.” Chrom softly said as Robin brought his other hand up to Chrom’s face to wipe the tears away.

“Hey, don’t cry.” Robin’s voice was as sweet as ever and Chrom’s laughter echoed in the night as he shook his head.

“I’m not crying, it’s just… the weather is acting up.” 

This time it was Robin’s turn to laugh, and Chrom swore he’d never heard a sound so sweet. “Of course, how could I be mistaken.”

A silence fell over the pair as they held each other’s hands, gazing into each other’s eyes until the tension became unbearable and hands came up to cup faces as they both pulled each other into a deep, passionate kiss. It was warm, pure, and sweet as they could taste the longing they held for each other and the relief that they both felt at finally being reunited. It lasted until neither one could hold their breath much longer and they both pulled away, pressing their foreheads against each other.

“Robin,” Chrom breathed, voice quiet. “You wouldn’t believe how much I’ve missed you.”

“I have an idea,” Robin replied, voice equally as soft. “Because I’ve missed you just as much.”

They soon pulled away, Chrom embracing Robin once more and simply holding him. The feeling of having Robin in his arms again was the greatest thing he’d ever felt. It wasn’t long before Robin’s fingers intertwined with Chrom’s, and he softly spoke once again,

“You still haven’t taught me how to dance, you know.”

Chrom smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to Robin’s forehead as he backed away, extending his hand as he bowed before him.

“Well then, my love, may I have this dance?”

Robin smiled, carefully placing his hand into Chrom’s. “It would be my honor, beloved.”

Chrom then pulled Robin into a lovers waltz, gently rocking him to an invisible rhythm as they danced beneath the stars.

He could feel Robin against him, and he was unable to contain his joy as that radiant smile, once thought long gone, graced his face once more. His eyes shone with adoration as he looked at Robin, Robin looking back with nothing but love in his eyes.

He had finally been reunited with his lover.

_Robin was finally home._


End file.
